O Assassinato da Flor
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Foi por amor.


_De manhã cedinho, o sangue escorre  
Foi por amor  
E o homem bom pratica o ato heroico_

* * *

Enquanto a aurora iluminava levemente as ruas a bela besta verde passou, como usualmente fazia durante suas três mil voltas plantando bananeira, sobre a janela onde outrora sua amada velha amiga costumava observar o nascer do sol. Convidava-a educadamente para juntar-se ao exercício. Negava, tinha que ir à biblioteca, ao hospital ou treinar com a Hokage, contudo sua inabalável vontade jamais cessaria e o diálogo se tornara habitual.

Agora, onde estás? A cortina que jamais se fazia útil agora escondia em trevas o quarto de Sakura – tal qual seu coração, pois nada mais íntimo que os refúgios onde se pode chorar só.

"Por quê?" pensava e quiçá um dia indagaria a ela, quando estivesse com o espírito propício para se abrir com ele. "Sakura-san..."

Pois, de perdas, Rock Lee entendia bem. De flores, entretanto, não era incumbido ao moço tal entendimento. Para isso se qualificava a filha duma floricultora, que neste momento deslocava várias plantas em vasos enormes para fora, a fim de abrir a loja da família.

- Bem-vindo, bem-vindo. – sussurrava para si como que num treino silencioso, pois seu coração palpitava só ao pensar em receber o novo, e também antigo, amigo que cotidianamente comprava uma ou outra flor narciso. Raramente outra.

"Mesmo durante o inverno ela mantém sua beleza, nunca perdendo para o frio..." uma voz melodiosa percutia pela sua mente enquanto desamarrava o seu avental sujo de terra. Balançou a cabeça para bagunçar a memória. "Uma flor forte que espera pela esperança da primavera..." continuou a voz.

Droga. Não queria pensar na sua rival toda manhã, era injusto enquanto esperava pelo seu cliente estranhamente fiel e pontual, que dava as caras logo após o raiar do dia. Era pesado, lembrar-se da sua amiga chorando em seus braços justamente pelo dito cujo. De não ter poder para fazer nada com quem mais se importava e lhe apertava o coração esse pesar.

Virou a placa novamente para _Fechado_ e se escondeu por de trás do balcão pequeno. "Não era a amizade o melhor que tenho para oferecer, pai?" Soava tão ineficaz agora. Talvez fosse pelas coisas mudarem tão fácil, não vestiam mais os números pequenos de camiseta e lanchavam juntas falando bobeiras sobre aquelas colegas idiotas que importunavam meninas menores. Agora as palavras estão distantes, Ino não conseguia mais transformar a vida de Sakura da mesma maneira como fizera no passado. Não foi ela a última pessoa que mudara brutalmente seu destino para o que quer que o ele achasse melhor, pois quem podia levar essa alcunha não ficava se escondendo sem mais nem menos, nem dando atenção aos conselhos de Shikamaru, essa pessoa estaria lidando com assuntos diferentes e também "problemáticos".

Ainda que bebesse saquê, sentada no parapeito da janela, pensando em tais dores de cabeça, algumas exigiam de si mais do tinha para aguentar não abrir a garrafa em instantes após abrir os olhos. E ver aquela magnífica e bela vista de Konoha reconstruída do seu escritório era um tantinho quanto reconfortante. Não obstante a vitória recém-conquistada, ainda e nunca seria o bastante para ficar tranquila – não estava em cargo para tal luxo.

Ironicamente, sentia que perdeu mais um grande amor da sua vida e o buraco apenas se agravava no peito já muito dolorido. "É assim então que um líder se sente depois de uma grande guerra, hum? Embora seja minha segunda, é gritante a diferença." tomava mais um gole e empurrava os pensamentos importunos goela abaixo. Então, soou uma batida na porta que se abriu num instante.

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura não apareceu para seu plantão de hoje no... – Shizune se surpreendeu, sem razão real devido aos históricos alcoólicos anotados no seu caderno mental. – Eeeh? Você já está bebendo de novo? Tsunade-sama, não é momento para isso!

- Tsc, Shizune, eu sei, eu sei... – balançou e girou a cabeça para trás. – Apenas não dá mais. Não–

- Então eu descarto a ideia de que poderia contar com a Hokage para lidar com os feridos... – suspirou. – Vou ordenar alguém para encontrá-la.

- O que, 'encontrá-la'... ela não está em casa ou... ? – perguntou, fechando a garrafa com um modesto resto líquido ao fundo.

- Desde ontem à noite não consigo entrar em contato com ela de jeito nenhum... – mordeu o dedo.

Tsunade voltou-se para a paisagem e estranhamente contemplativa tomou como resoluto que não interferiria mais na vida de Sakura, pois não iria lhe tirar a liberdade de consertar seus próprios erros e infortúnios ou, quem sabe, viver os mesmos de sua mestra. Afinal, não há sentido em evitar estes riscos.

- Ela aparecerá. – levantou e depositou em cima da mesa a garrafa. – Estou cansada dessa sala, e bem sóbria ainda, ficarei no lugar da Sakura. Um tempinho. – notou a amiga angustiada. Sobrancelhas franzidas. – Peça ao pirralho do Naruto procurá-la.

— _hiato_ —

- Não sei. Realmente não sei. – respondeu Sai pela milésima vez. Fechou o livro e pegou mais um na pilha. Outra mão impaciente roubou-lhe o objeto e o dono dela leu o título.

- _'Como e por que entender mulheres'_ sério, desiste dessa bosta. Tô certo em nunca vir em bibliotecas 'ttebayo. – puxou uma cadeira e se deitou sobre a mesa. – ... Eu sei que ela pediu para não contar, mas é só me dizer...

- Não faço absolutamente nenhuma ideia onde a Sakura pode estar! E, inclusive, não subestimo nenhum livro, por mais simplório e superficial que possa aparentar, há sua utilidade... ou um propósito único que–

Subitamente Naruto começou a bater os dedos com força sobre a madeira, fazendo um som estridente e irritante com as unhas. Não gostava de ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem e sem saber o que seria desse futuro eminente. Queria ele poder pular dali e sair correndo pra encontrar sua colega logo na esquina – onde algumas vezes era mandado procurá-la, daquelas ocasiões que Sakura estava assustadora.

- Talvez... com o Sasuke... – disse após alguns minutos de meditação.

- Também não sei onde ele está.

- Não perguntei!

Bufou, era de uma inutilidade absurda ficar caçando ideias em sua mente como se fossem mariposas no completo escuro, em um ambiente tão sonífero quanto seu travesseiro macio. Talvez rodar a vila tivesse alguma finalidade real que nem fosse apenas a do próprio caminhar, esperando por um possível encontro aleatório onde menos se imaginou – e mais se desejava. Espreguiçou-se e se direcionou até a saída. Porém, antes...

- Se aceitar ouvir um conselho...

Virou-se. Fitou orbes negros e indecifráveis que não lhe correspondiam, continuavam atentos as palavras das folhas.

- O quê?

- Konoha não foi reconstruída em sua perfeita arquitetura anterior, por isso não sei, mas procure por banquinhos.

- Ahn? Bancos? ... Procurar bancos!? De sentar? Sai, você não é engraçado, então pare de falar coisas sem sentido como se fosse uma piada.

Hesitou, não teve resposta e saiu pela porta. E no fim, acabou levando-o a sério.

— _hiato_ —

Manchou a grama de sangue e resmungou para si. O rapaz amaldiçoava-se por tentar matá-la várias vezes, mais do que não consegui-lo com excelência em nenhuma. Gostava de ser rápido e indolor, pois vê-la sofrer aos pouquinhos doía-lhe a alma. E num lugar obscuro dela, aprazia-se com isso.

Ela ainda o amava. De todas as pessoas que lhe nutriam o mais verdadeiro sentimento de afeto, era ele, cuja única retribuição que poderia oferecer era seu próprio fim. Acabar com todas as dores. A morte.

Obviamente, Sakura havia elucidado a mesma ideia que tivera quando reapareceu com uma kunai envenenada – tão inútil aquilo, todas as armas eram um insulto grosseiro para ambos. De alguma forma, uma brincadeira perigosa com a qual se divertia por apenas tocar-lhe o pulso trêmulo e perceber.

"Ela não era capaz" sorria.

Como ele, um tolo que se preenchia – aquele vazio na sua existência – com o sofrimento de uma pessoa que apenas gostava de se meter no meio dos seus objetivos. Um alguém fora do lugar, uma bendita peça descartada da sua história que teimava em exigir um lugar definitivo na sua vida. Ou ao menos, um pedacinho dela com o qual poderia contentar-se viver com.

Ela dissera muito antes que não tinha mais nada além dele, ainda que tivesse amor, de várias pessoas. E Sasuke, em contraponto, perdera tudo, exceto mais outro amor. Sentia que poderia acostumar-se com aquele conflito de machucá-la ao tê-la perto. Eram tantos os defeitos que ficariam bem mais visíveis.

Abraça-lhe-ria outra vez se não estivesse para desmaiar em seus braços delgados, espumando pela boca, por causa do veneno no afiado corte da kunai com que se feriu.

•

**post scriptum**: Feliz aniversário, Sakura, e perdoe-me se ficou uma bela droga de fanfic, mas é tudo culpa do Cazuza.


End file.
